Don't know what you've got (ficlet)
by honeychild200
Summary: Little plot bunny on the story, Harry is in his final trimester and the hormones are raging


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Harry stood in front of the mirror. His belly was showing now, which was something he had mixed feelings about. The fact that the baby was growing made him feel extremely happy. He wondered about the intensity of his feelings for a minute then shrugged and put it down to hormones. On the other hand the belly had completely ruined his efforts to get a six pack. It had started to show and now it was gone, it upset him. Frustration welled up in him as his feelings kept switching for the dominant position. He could hear a keening sound, kind of like someone was crying, and then all of a sudden Draco walked into the room and pulled him into his arms in a comforting gesture. This made him realise that the keening sound was him. He also noticed the tears flowing down his face. Draco's voice was gentle as he tried to calm him down.

"Harry! I'm here, what's wrong?" Harry pulled away from Draco and missed the look of hurt in the silver eyes. "This is your fault. My six pack is gone and I look so fat. So don't even think about touching me." Harry turned away from Draco as his eyes went wide at that and then said "Harry you are not fat..." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Harry whirled around to face Draco, before speaking in a deceptively calm voice "Not fat huh?" He raised his hand and still spoke in the same calm voice "walk a mile in my shoes, take those days and make them two."

His hand glowed blue for a second after which the glow surrounded Draco. Draco watched in horror as Harry cast a spell on him. Since when did Harry know how to use wandless magic? And what kind of spell was that? He just seemed to make it up. His belly began to grow only stopping when it got to the same size as Harry's. His pants buttons broke off as they could not fit anymore. His t-shirt that he was wearing could only cover half of his body. He slowly turned to the mirror and saw lines on his belly. "Oh my God, are those stretch marks?" He fell backwards as he fainted.

Harry rushed to Draco. "Draco! Draco! are you ok? Oh please be ok I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Draco!" He stopped shaking Draco and smacked himself as he said "I'm an idiot," He summoned his wand and pointed it on Draco before saying "Enervate" Draco woke up immediately and upon seeing Harry he said " What just happened?" Harry helped him up and sat him on the bed before sitting down himself to explain.

"Well you came in here when you heard me crying and tried to comfort me but you only managed to upset me and in my rage I did that. " He was now pointing at Draco's stomach. "I'm sorry I don't even know how I managed it I was so furious I wanted you to feel how I was feeling cause when you said I wasn't fat it felt like you were patronising me especially when I could clearly see in the mirror that I am getting bigger every day and you were brushing my feelings aside as if they didn't matter." Draco hadn't thought of it that way and he realised where he went wrong.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just wanted you to be able to see that it is not fat in there it's our baby." He pulled Harry back to the mirror and said "Look, the only thing that's changed is the baby growing. The rest of you is still the same. You don't have three chins, or flab nothing. You're still you, with a lot more going on in the tummy area and in another few months even that won't be an issue as junior will have arrived then." Harry was rubbing his stomach as Draco spoke. He felt happy again. The distress was gone until Draco finished his little speech with "...me on the other hand..." Harry turned around. He had forgotten about the spell he had cast on Draco. "oh Draco I'm sorry" He tried to hug him but their bellies got in the way starting to feel frustrated again Harry began to cry. "I can't do anything right." Draco also felt the same way and started to cry too. Harry stopped and looked at Draco before saying "Why are you crying?" Draco cried even louder as he said "I don't know I think it's your spell I'm feeling, I don't know what I'm feeling."

Harry felt really bad now. He had done that to Draco. How could he have been so stupid? Kind of like biting the hand that feeds you. Draco took care of him. He couldn't cope on his own, despair overtook him and he sat down on the floor and joined Draco in his misery. That was the state that Madame Pomfrey found them in. She stood by the door in shock at seeing both Harry and Draco crying on the floor. What really shocked her was Draco's bulging stomach. It didn't take her long to deduce what had happened.

Harry was beginning his final trimester so his hormones would be ten times worse than usual. The smallest thing would set him off. She had learned from the veela who had been teaching Draco about his heritage the steps Harry would go through in his pregnancy. It looked like Draco had insulted Harry and Harry retaliated using magic to make his point. She would have to get Harry to tell her how he did it so that some men who think pregnancy is a walk in the park could be taught a lesson. She walked into the room to check on her patients, it was going to be a trying trimester.


End file.
